Frost on the Sun
by Lemony Yuri Snicket
Summary: Weiss was born with an extra package between her legs, which has always made her feel less than human. Shockingly, however, it seems that Yang would disagree. Futanari, futa, yuri, Futanari!Weiss x Yang.


**Pairings:** Futa!Weiss x Yang

 **Warnings:** Hurt/comfort, sex, futanari, yuri, terrible Yang jokes.

 **Disclaimer:** Welcome back to another Lemony Yuri Snicket story, folks! This story was requested by Patre0n patron Mitchell Shepherd, so thank you so much, Mitchell, for your 5 dollar pledge! I very much appreciate the donation. If you guys don't know, you can find me on Patre0n and donate 5 dollars to secure me writing a fanfic on request for you, as long as it falls within the range of kinks I work with and shows/manga whose characters I am familiar with. And if that request doesn't happen to be in either of those categories, you can most certainly request something else from me. There's also several other pledges you can give, too, so go ahead and hop on over there to check that out if you've got some cash laying around. That being said, I am not breaking any copyright laws by doing this, as these fanfictions are all free to read for everybody; it's just a little donation that you can choose to do.

Without further ado, let's hop right into the lemon!

* * *

Frost on the Sun

"Hey, Weiss, who do you like more, Ruby or me?"

"Huh?"

The Schnee heiress, nose currently stuck in the girls' History textbook in preparation for an upcoming test, looked up in a start, the unexpected question more than enough to pull her otherwise hawk-like attention away from her reading. Standing over her was a grinning Yang, with Ruby, face flushed brighter than Pyrrha's hair, locked under her elbow and squirming desperately to get away. Not quite understanding what was going on, Weiss shot her partner a questioning look, and Ruby's eyes flashed like, _Help me help me help me!_

"If you could sleep with one of us," clarified Yang, speaking slowly as if Weiss were a toddler, "would you fuck Ruby or me?"

"YANG!" she yelped, her face matching her poor partner's. "Why are you asking me this!?"

"Ruby and I were discussing who might be your love interest," she explained smugly, ruffling her sister's hair, "and I said that it was probably someone on our team. I said you'd be all over little ol' Rubes here, but she seemed to think you find me sexier. So I decided to come to you to settle matters. So? Who'd you have your way with, my sister or me?"

"Do I have to answer?"

"NO!" yelped Ruby, very much resembling a strawberry.

Yang's feral grin said otherwise. "What my _dear sister_ means is: yes, you do."

Weiss sighed and snapped her textbook shut. Knowing Yang, she'd never let the heiress go without getting a solid answer; that was just the type of person she was. Not seeing any other way to get out of it, the silver-haired beauty resigned herself to examining both her partner and her partner's older sister. It was rather awkward to think about which of them she'd like to pound more, but for some reason, when Weiss's eyes fell on Yang's goddess-sized bust, her pants tightened unbelievably hard. She blushed, hoping deeply that neither sister would discover her not-so-little secret: the bulging dick that constantly hung between her legs, her one huge hatred in her life.

Weiss had been born this way, some twisted mutant half-way between female and male. It was part of the reason, she assumed, that her chest was so annoyingly small, and also contributed to much of her old dislike of Faunus. They were different, just like her, and yet throwing all that hatred on herself would make her feel terrible, so some psychological part of her decided to despise them instead. It was grotesquely unfair of her to do so, she knew; how much of a hypocrite could she be for hating those who were not normal humans? Weiss was immensely relieved for Blake and the others to have extinguished that external hatred… and yet, these days, that hatred had nowhere to go but between her legs.

"…I wouldn't fool around with anyone," she said, her depressing thoughts causing a cross tone to creep into her voice. She looked away, unable to stare at Yang any longer without getting hard and equally self-loathing. "That's disgusting."

Both Yang and Ruby blinked.

"Weiss?" Yang murmured in concern. Her tight grip around Ruby's neck loosened, and the smaller girl backed out of it as soon as she could. "Are you feeling alright? Because you _definitely_ don't sound alright."

"You and Yang should work whatever it is out!" chirped in Ruby, her big, doe eyes gazing worriedly upon her upset partner. "Yang's like a psychologist or something. Whenever I'm upset she always gets me really happy again. And she makes the _best_ cookies!"

Weiss wasn't quite sure what cookies had to do with the price of Dust in Vacuo, but she huffed anyway and turned over on her bed, flopping down to the soft covers and sticking her head in her pillow. Within her pants, her throbbing dick rubbed uncomfortably against her legs, unbidden images of Yang's naked bust entering her mind. "Don't wanna talk about it," she mumbled, rather like an angry child.

Yang hopped up on the bed beside her, laying down next to her and bringing her hand up to massage Weiss's back. "There, there, now, you can tell Mama Yang whatever you want to!"

"YANG, GET OFF MY BED."

"Nope!"

Ruby backed up quickly, looking very anxious to get out of the room. "I'll be leaving now. Blake said she wanted to study with me in the library today, so… gottagoyouhavefunalonewithYang!"

Before either Weiss or Yang had time enough to process the girl's words, she sped out of the doorway and slammed it shut behind her. Rose petals floated daintily through the air in her wake, summoned into existence by the activation of her Semblance. Yang shook her head in confusion as she watched her sister dash out, a bead of sweat rolling down the back of her bright yellow hair.

"I swear, that girl," the elder sister said flatly, before looking down again at the disgruntled heiress. "So, what's up, Weiss-cream?"

"Don't call me that," grumbled Weiss through the pillow.

Yang's hands worked magic on the Schnee's tight back. "Oh, come on, don't be such an Ice Queen. Lighten up a little! Ruby's right, you know; if you're worried about anything, I'm like, the best person to talk to about it that I know of."

Weiss hesitated. She desperately wanted to tell Yang; she desperately wanted to get this gigantic weight off her back… or crotch, as it were, but how would Yang react? She'd be horrified, disgusted. She'd think Weiss a freak. "It's nothing," she muttered dejectedly, burying herself deeper into the pillow.

"Really?" Yang's voice hinted her disbelief. "Because you're in Pillow Town, population: Ice Queen. If there's one thing I know about Pillow Town, it's that you only enter it when you're either really sleepy, or really upset, and as it's noon on a Saturday, I _really_ doubt your condition isn't the former."

"I…" Weiss hesitated, then looked up from the pillow, tears threatening to escape her eyes. Yang blinked at that; she had _not_ been expecting Weiss to be carrying some kind of burden that terrible. "You promise you won't laugh, or… or h-hate me, or think I'm a…?"

"Weiss."

The heiress sniffed, rubbing her eyes. "Yeah?"

"I'm your friend. And I'm…" Yang paused a moment, then shook her head and looked steely at the teary girl beneath her. "I'm also in love with you, so _of course_ I would never hate you, or laugh at you, or be mean to you in any way." As an afterthought, she added, "Friendly teasing is _definitely_ still up, though.

Weiss gaped. Yang was in love with her? That was probably the most unexpected statement of the century. She had no idea how someone as beautiful or carefree as Ruby's sister could possibly be in love with disgusting, frigid Weiss. The heiress' heart pounded, even as her brain denied that her ears could possibly have heard the right thing. Being told that you are loved when you hate yourself is something inimitably powerful, something that Weiss had not had the full ability to comprehend until now; Mr. Schnee, of course, knew of his daughter's secret, but had kept everything so far under wraps that not even Winter knew, and he had never once told Weiss that he loved her except for when she was doing something that would further his business and deepen his wallet. Yang's simple, unabashed statement was powerful beyond what the brawler could comprehend, without her having intended it that way—and that was, perhaps, the most powerful aspect of it.

"Yang," whined Weiss, years of self-loathing washing away in one soothing statement, "I… I don't… I don't know what to say… I…"

The blonde smiled, and the heiress saw all the light and life of the sun in her eyes. "You don't have to say a word," soothed Yang, and the buxom, blonde brawler leaned forward to kiss her year-long crush.

Their lips met with an unbelievable spark of passion, a solar flare of love. It was as healing as it was hot, and an unwilled moan escaped Weiss's lips without her full awareness. She was too lost in the sensation of actually kissing someone, and that someone being the girl of her dreams, no less. Her hands reached up to pull Yang fully on top of her, and the blonde groaned in both surprise and approval as the Schnee Dust Company heiress began to return the kiss. Their tongues fought for dominance, though the battle was short-lived; despite Weiss normally having far more elegance and technique on the field than her lover, Yang boasted an incredible leap in experience, enabling her to quickly overpower the smaller girl. Despite this loss, the silver-haired Huntress-in-training was not upset, and accepted the other woman's victory with a happy groan.

"You're a surprisingly good kisser for someone having their first kiss," gasped Yang when they had to pull apart for air.

Weiss glared at Yang in mock-hurt. "Did you expect me to _not_ be good?"

"Nah, but it _was_ your first time. I didn't expect you to actually make me wet with that."

Heat overtook Weiss's vision, a very shocking feeling for someone as used to the cold as the heiress. "Y-You're... wet? Kissing me turned you on?"

Yang blinked. "Well, I mean, yeah. You're really hot."

"I am very cold, Yang," she corrected with a huff, although a small smile spread across her lips. "And you'd do best to remember that."

"Right, cold." The brawler's laughter was as beautiful as a Vale sunrise. "And your dick is also _definitely_ not bulging so hard its visible through your pants."

"WHAT!?" Weiss immediately looked down her body, and sure enough, to her extreme embarrassment, a massive bulge in her yoga pants clearly showed the girth hiding beneath. She yelped in horror, red overtaking her cheeks, and her hands shot down to try to cover it—but before they could reach her hips, Yang grabbed them in midair and stopped their motion.

"Whoa there, Beauty Queen!" giggled Yang, a thin smirk spreading up her lips. "You're hard for me. You can't possibly believe there's anyway I'm letting you live with that erection for the rest of the night."

"B-But… Ruby and Blake will be back any—"

Her flustered denial was met with an unconcerned wave of the hand. "Pfft, forget them. They'll be in the library for ages. I know for a fact that Blake won't have her nose out of those textbooks for about another two hours, and if I've spent _any_ time around my sister, then I _also_ know that Rubes will talk both pairs of Blake's ears off for at least as long." One of Yang's hands released the arm it held to stray down to Weiss's pants and slowly roll them off of her. "Trust me, Weissy, we've got plenty of time to… have fun."

" _Yang_ ," protested Weiss again, although to her growing horror it came out as more of a groan of lust than a protest.

"Shh, relax and let me do all the work."

Freed from the restraints of her tight clothing, Weiss's throbbing penis stuck up in the air, thick and rock-hard. Yang's eyes widened, her grin spreading further up her face. She leaned down to take a closer look at the thick shaft, causing Weiss to whine in embarrassment and throw her pillow over her face. Incredibly intrigued, the blonde brawler reached out to touch the girl-cock, and a guttural moan rose up from the white-haired beauty as her new lover stroked the appendage up it. Her package twitched uncomfortably; she desired more, _needed_ more.

"You started this," she said huskily, leaning forward into Yang and pressing her down into the bed, "and now you're going to _finish_ me."

"Ohhh, feisty," teased Yang. A light blush, like the color of the petals that Ruby's semblance created, adorned her soft cheeks. She grabbed Weiss by the side, turned her over, and fell down on top of her, forcing Weiss to sink into the bed. "Well, then, why don't you just let me _Yang_ you?"

Weiss's lusty gaze dropped into a deadpan. "Seriously?"

"Seriously."

Following that simple word up with a quick kiss that left Weiss straining for control over her hormones, Yang wrapped her arms around Weiss's neck and leaned down onto her flushed skin. Weiss relaxed into the kiss immediately this time, accepting Yang's lips against her own with a flustered moan, desperate and needy. Her dick throbbed, and Yang grunted approvingly. Their mouths were hot against each other, too hot. Hands jerking about awkwardly, Weiss struggled to de-clothe her lover, the heiress' thin arms pulling the brawler's shirt up her muscular ones. Once they were naked, their kiss renewed, the passion ignited between them like fire doused with oil.

Weiss's body throbbed with heat, her dick twitching as the other girl lowered herself onto Weiss nude partner at last. Her thick meat rubbed up against Yang's flushed skin, and she groaned at the heat. If just the blonde's skin felt this hot, how would her exposed cunt feel? A low growl of need rose in the heiress's throat, and like a lion, Yang attacked her with gusto. Dainty hands groped desperately at her tiny, almost non-existent breasts; plaintive kisses speckled down sweaty skin. The elder of the team's sisters moaned happily in response as one of Weiss's knees rubbed furiously against the pink folds between her legs, and her nipples were so erect they looked like they might burst with milk at any second. Weiss's mouth reached up to the top of Yang's cleavage, pecking lovingly at it, and she was amazed at how soft it felt against her lips.

A hunger like nothing she'd ever felt before rose within her. The white-haired futanari lustily gazed at the goddess above her, who had the wonderfully kinky sensation of being looked at like she was food. Weiss's lips at last latched onto her lover's stiff nipples, and she pulled and tugged greedily at the mounds of flesh. One hand pinched the huge globes roughly. This drew a sharp intake of breath from the flustered brawler, who whined eagerly for more.

Weiss happily provided the lustful girl her pleasure. She thrust her hips against Yang's, back and forth, back and forth, and her stiff meatstick chafed against the blonde's increasingly wet cunt. An impossible need sparked deep in Yang, her stomach growling as her craving for sex intensified. The brawler bit her lover's nipples like a lion attacking a little lamb. She tried to hold herself back so that she could continue to tease Weiss, tease her enough that when she finally put that throbbing cock in her cavern of a pussy, the bigger-busted girl could enjoy orgasm with her; but at last she was unable to wait for that cock any longer.

"A-Alright, sexy, time to give me your Weiss-cream," growled Yang, a succubus staring down on her prey, and Weiss pursed her lips in response. Good _Lord,_ despite how terrible that nickname was, that was sexy as fuck.

"Yes, ma'am," she breathed, and watched in awe as Yang slowly lowered her dripping core down towards Weiss's greedy, erect cock, which was about as stiff as a lamppost.

Unable to help but marvel at the glorious view granted to her, a throaty, needy growl rumbled from the heiress's lips. Her eyes crossed as she stared down her body at that warm cunt, threatening to start bouncing on her cock, thin rivulets of fluid oozing from the heated folds and crevices within. Even if she wanted to, which was most certainly not the case, there would be no way for her to unsheathe herself from Yang once she entered her. Dilating, tracking the blonde's path, Weiss's eyes did not stray an inch from Yang's slutty pussy, keeping careful track of every drop of girlcum that splattered onto her royal skin.

"You're so small and helpless when I'm about to fuck you," Yang commented, eyes lusting over as she halted in her movements.

Weiss blushed. "Damn it, Yang, please don't make me beg!"

"I don't know…" The golden-haired goddess tilted her head, a sultry grin turning up her lips. "That sounds like it might be rather sexy."

" _Just bounce on me, Xiao Long_."

"Geez, you can't take a joke, huh?"

Huffing, Yang rolled her hips back, clearing a direct path for Weiss's missile to penetrate deep into her defenses. She allowed herself a moment's time to prepare for what was to come, and at last slammed downward. Entering Yang was like entering a world made entirely of pleasure to Weiss; for how many girls and guys alike Yang must certainly have done it with, she was remarkably tight, her cunt a vise around Weiss's rock-hard cock. Overcome with the sensation of finally fucking Weiss's girth, Yang hesitated a moment, reveling in the pure bliss.

"Move your fucking hips!" whined Weiss, drawing the blonde out of her reverie.

She stared pertinently at her lover. "Okay, bitch, this is how it's gonna be," she mumbled, accentuating the last word with a heavy thrust. Weiss yelped, but Yang was having none of that; she covered the silver-haired futanari's mouth with a hand, muffling the happy cry. Her breath was hot and steamy, conveying just how enamored with her pussy Weiss was. "You can say what you want when you want, but when you're under me or even atop me, you do what I tell you to, and never complain. You let me fuck you at _my_ pace. Read me?"

"L-loud… and c-clear!" hissed Weiss, eyes glazed over, as Yang continued to thrust down on her and uncovered her mouth.

"Good girl," moaned Yang.

At the praise, Weiss's dick somehow grew even thicker, causing the blonde fighter to almost let loose a yelp of her own. But Yang was made of sterner stuff, and bit the sound down. In retaliation for almost making her lose her cool, Yang bounced extra hard on Weiss, whose tongue hung limply out of her mouth. Her face was entirely red, and the youngest Xiao Long's body temperature rose quickly. For Weiss, it made fucking her feel absolutely incredible; even more so than it was without the temperature change.

A small, concerned voice in the back of the golden-haired goddess's mind worried about Ruby and Blake being able to hear the sound of slapping flesh and torrid moans from the hallway should they choose to return to the team dorm. The rest of her punched that part of her mind hard and told it to shut the fuck up. She was enjoying turning Weiss into a slobbering, cross-eyed mess too much to be bothered with mundane thoughts like that. All she wanted to think about was how fucking _hot_ this dick-sporting bitch looked underneath her, totally submitting to her pussy, screwed silly.

At last, however, it seemed this session was coming to an end, for Weiss's cock gave an extra hard twitch, expanding even _more_ , and with a hazy mind, Yang somehow knew that the smaller girl was about to orgasm.

"You said you wanted my cream… well, here it is, bitch," said Weiss, desperately keeping her words from turning into groans of pleasure.

Yang's eyes flicked down to her through a haze of lust and love. " _Claim my pussy_ ," she breathed.

Oh shit, that was _too damn sexy_ to be clinically healthy. "I-I'm cummmiiiiiing!"

Weiss's dick throbbed and twitched, and she tossed her silver head back in a silent scream as her brain nearly broke from the pleasure of her first ejaculation. Her orgasm burst directly up into Yang's welcoming honeypot. Seconds passed, then a full minute, and still the futanari's huge dick didn't stop cumming. Liters of sticky, white fluid poured right into the brawler's womb, sloshing around in a thick and salty froth until her stomach began to bulge. The sheer amount of cum filling her up shocked her, and her eyes widened as she watched her stomach slowly expand. _W-Will her huge, hot dick ever stop filling me up_? she wondered. She felt as though she'd drank about fifty bottles of soda.

Five minutes passed before Weiss finally pulled out, dick limp. The heiress's cum flowed like a waterfall from Yang, covering her lover; now that the thick tube blocking up her plumbing was gone, it was able to stream out of her unburdened. The sight of her pussy looking like a white Niagara Falls was enough to finally bring Yang to her own orgasm, and she could not stop herself from screaming loud enough to shake the bed.

"W-WEISS! OH, GOD, WEISS! FUUUCK! I LO… HAHN!… I LOVE YOU SO FUCKING MUCH!"

Weiss watched the girl's orgasm with wide, dancing eyes. "I guess that's what you call frost on the sun, eh?" she joked, staring down her body at the gushing cunt, pleased that she'd filled it up this much.

"F-FUCK YOU… ICE P-PRINCEEEEEESS!"

"You already did," Weiss acknowledged, scooting out from under the twitching girl and walking to the bathroom, "but it looks like you're gonna be a bit too tired out for anything else… at least for a half hour or so. Besides, next time's my turn for the top. As you're my girlfriend, it's only right that I give it to you sometimes, eh?"

"Your girlfriend…?" panted Yang, finally coming down from her climactic high.

Weiss paused as she grabbed the brass handle to the bathroom, turned, and offered Yang a true smile. "You were the first person other than Winter not to make fun of me for having this… extra package. And she's family, so… it doesn't really count. Besides, you clearly love me and want to have sex with me, and I return those feelings. So, yes, we're girlfriends now." A thought struck Weiss like a hammer blow, and suddenly her face sunk. "U-unless you… don't want to go that far, that is…" She added, glancing away from the blonde's spunk-covered body.

Yang's eyes widened. "Fuck no, of course I want to be dating you!" she barked as though she thought it horrifying that Weiss would even fancy a thought otherwise.

Relief flooded Weiss much like her own ejaculate had flooded Yang so few seconds ago. "Perfect. Th-Then, it's official. We're girlfriends."

"Yeah," said Yang, her lips curling up in a deliriously happy smile. "Girlfriends."

As Weiss giggled and opened the bathroom door, stepping in to take a shower, she couldn't help but grin like an idiot. Someone loved her. Someone didn't care that she wasn't like anybody else in the entire world. Someone thought she was special, worth cuddling and sleeping with. At last, perhaps, she could finally look forward to waking up each morning.


End file.
